Old enemies new allies
by obliviondream
Summary: This is set after Sonic Heroes. The kids of all the original heroes now have to face Eggman and save the world. Pairings are inside cause they'll take up more space than I have. Rated for mushy stuff, violence, and a little blood in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the other Sega characters. However I do own Axe, Amelia, Black, Maxine, Chase, Sonia, Manic Jr., andJessica.

Pairings: SonxAmy, ShadxMaria, Espiox, KnuxRou, and a boat load of OCxOC

Chapter 1

AMY

I woke up and sat up in my bed. It was late morning. The clock read ten. I never slept that late. I pulled my black shirt and matching jeans from my closet. The smell of bacon and eggs came from downstairs.

'Mmm. Breakfast.' I thought as I ran down the steps.  
"Morning, Mom." I said, looking at the caller I.D. on the phone.  
"Good morning, honey. Axe called," she said, "He said something about meeting him and the others on Angel Island friday night"  
"Yeah, it's a party." I told her.  
"A party?" Mom gave me a look that said 'Yeah, right'  
"How are you gonna get to Angel Island?" Dad chimed in. I knew he would understand.  
"Chaos Control." I said like everybody could use it.  
"You can't fully control that." Mom said. Oh, how I loved to prove her wrong.  
"Wanna bet?" I said as a piece of toast appeared in my hand, "See? Total control"  
The phone rang, and I, being the closest, answered it.  
"Hello"  
"Hi, Amy." came the voice of my cousin from the other end.  
"Oh, hi, Max"  
"Axe is having a party on friday." she said.  
"Yeah, I know"  
"Did you get permission? My mom said I could go"  
"She did? Well put her on the phone, please"  
I tossed the phone to Mom and pulled on my white vest. "It's Aunt Cream." I told her.  
I had my shoes on already, and she hadn't even caught the phone. Dad caught it and handed it to her.  
"Here ya go, Ames"  
"Thanks, Sonic. Hello"  
"I'm going to Maxi's place. I'll be back later." I said, before running out the door.  
"Hold up, Kid. Did you forget about your lessons?" Dad asked.  
Of course, lessons. I pulled out my cell phone and called Maxi.  
"Hey, Max. I'll have to come over later"  
"Lessons?" she asked.  
"Yeah, lessons."

"I understand, Amy"  
"Ok, I'll see ya"  
I hung up and headed out the door. I noticed as I walked, that I really hadn't tested out the Air Shoes Shadow built me for my birthday. Now's a good of time as any. I thought. I started running, and the shoes turned on, letting me hover about three inches off the ground. Cool. I made it to Shadow's place in record time.  
"Shadow? Maria? Anybody home?" I called. The place was a little messy. As I walked it got worse. The wall of their bedroom was gone, leaving a huge hole. I found scraps of metal, one of Rouge's calling cards and Shadow's Flame Ring. I grabbed the clues and bolted back home.

SONIC

Ames was still on the phone when our daughter burst through the door.  
"What's the rush?" I asked, finishing another piece of toast.  
"Look," she said. I looked at the things she placed on the table, "I think Eggman is back. And so is Team Dark." she is a smart kid.  
"Ames, look." I said pulling her out of her conversation.  
"Code blue." she said into the phone.  
"I'll call Vector." I said, taking the phone.  
I had the Chaotix Detective Agency on speed dial, not like I, Sonic the Hedgehog, needed it. "Code blue." I said, as soon as Espio picked up.  
Code Blue meant to form our teams again. We all knew where to meet, Station Square. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amelia pull out her emerald shard necklace.  
"I'll tell Knuckles." she said before she vanished into thin air.  
She's always quick to take action.

AMY

I appeared on Angel Island, near the Master Emerald shrine. I kinda figured I would end up here. I ran the rest of the way to Axe's house. Knuckles was leaving as I got there.  
"Hi, Knuckles." I said as he briskly ran past.  
"Hi, Amy." Axe said from inside. There wasn't much to the inside. A table, a few chairs, a workout bench, currently occupied by Axe, and two doors that led to the bedrooms.  
"Any idea on this 'code blue'?" I asked him after giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"They're forming their teams again." he said.  
"Not without me." He sat up, done with his workout, "I already called Maxi, and Black." he said.  
"Good thinking." I said. He was in his room getting the equipment he needed. Axe came back out at the same time Black walked in.  
"Did I miss something?" He asked sternly.  
"No, sir." Axe said.  
Black was like an army general; never smiling, always tense. I handed him his dad's Flame Ring. He slid it on while I handed Axe his mom's card.  
"Emergency only." He noted, putting it under his belt.  
"Now if we can start-" Black was interrupted by another girl walking in. It was Maxi Prower. Another dropped from the ceiling, Chase the Chameleon.  
"Now that we have everybody, lets go to Station Square." I called, racing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AXE As we neared the edge of the island I caught up with Amy. She looked great. Her blue-purple fur caught the sunlight very well, and her eyes shone in a deep emerald green. I looked away long enough to see that I was about to hit a tree. I decided to use one of my mom's moves. I jumped, did a front flip, and as I came out of it, shot my legs forward while adjusting my wings so I would spiral, and drilled through the tree.  
"Show off!" I heard from behind.  
It was Black, who soon apeared on the other side of Amy. He shot me an evil look. He used Chaos Control several times in a row to dodge a few trees.  
"And I'M the show off?" I said under my breath.  
We were at the edge now, and stopped. Station Square was twenty minutes on foot, five by air.  
"We're running low on time." Max said.  
Her ears perked up and she grabed Chase by the shoulders as she flew off the edge of the floating island. I reached one arm around Amy's back, and one under her legs, and swept her up. She was a little scared the whole time we flew so she held tight arond my neck around my neck. It took us five minutes to reach Emerald Beach. I would have been faster if Black hadn't attached himself to my leg.

AMY

I love it when he does that. Him sweeping me off my feet just makes me feel all fuzzy inside. But I don't think he should be so afraid of Black.  
"My turn to be usefull." Chase said after we had all met up.  
He turned invisible like his dad does and after that we didn't know where he went, so me and Axe had a staring contest. Black didn't like this at all so he said he would go againt the winner, knowing I always won.

CHASE

This is getting too loud. I thought.  
Amy, Axe, Black, and surprisingly enough, Maxi were arguing. I scared them into scilence by throwing a shuriken into the middle of their four-way argument. At least it's not as loud. I walked up to where I cold hear them. Sonic was finishing his explianation.  
"...And that's all we know." he was saying.  
"Ok, I'll call Amy so she can bring the clues." Amy's mom said.  
Uh-oh. Amy's phone has a really loud ringtone.  
I came out of concealment and the others came out as well.  
"Hello, father." I said.  
"Amy!" Sonic said, "What are you doing here"  
"We were, um, well, you see, I...we, um..." Amy stuttered.  
"We wish to join the quest for Eggman." I said.  
It was the truth. Not the whole truth, but still. I really just came to spend more time with Max. Amy and Axe are inseperable, and Black, well, we haven't quite figured him out yet.  
"Absolutely not," Knuckles said, "Axe, it's too dangerous"  
"'Nothing is too dangerous for an echidna.'" Axe quoted.  
By now he was just trying to show off. Black made a point of this after greeting Sonic by the name of 'Faker.  
"That is enough!" yelled Cream.  
"That was loud." Tails observed.  
"Way to go, Captain Obvious." Amy's mom snapped.  
The fighting would have gone on forever, but Eggman used the moment of weakness between the teams to his advantage. He shot several missiles at us. The last I saw was Team Sonic being lifted into the air and carried off. Then I was hit with a piece of concrete.

AMY

Why does Chase have to be so blunt? If he had hinted at it untill one of them asked us to help. "None of you are helping and that is final." Mom said.  
"Sorry, Mom. Eggman has now made it a persoal matter for almost everyone on my team." I said.  
"Your team? And what team is that?" she asked.  
Black, Maxi, and Axe stood up and formed a line behind me. Chase was still out.  
"Team Chaos," Axe said, "And we have to find two teams now"  
Black began pacing.  
"Why are you pacing?" I asked.  
"I'm nevous." he said.  
"You don't normaly pace back and forth when you're nervous. You just go off and brood." Axe said.  
Black changed the subject so he didn't make himself look bad.  
"Look. Chase is waking up." he said.  
Max was the first one to his side, followed by Espio. Chase opened his eyes, and before anyone could say anything, he threw a ninja star at Black. The wepon flew past Black, just grazing his arm. Blood shot out of the cut, and he placed his hand over it to stop the bleeding.  
"Can anyone tell me what's wrong with this picture?" Chase asked.  
"Is it the fact that Black is now seriously injured, and bleeding?" I asked.  
Maxi knew the answer.  
"That, and the fact that it's oil, and not blood." she said.  
An evil laugh came from Black's mouth.  
"So you figured it out. Now, can you find me before something happens to your familly members?" It was Eggman's voice.  
Axe jumped forward and kicked the eggbot. Then, while it was in the air he used a meteor punch, crushing the worthless heap of metal into the ground.  
"How did you know about it being a robot?" I asked.  
"It was simple," Chase said, "Axe said that he called Black to inform him of the attack on their parents. But from what I heard of the damage caused, Black couldn't have been called at his house, and he doesn't have a cell phone. That leaves the deduction that he was either captured by Eggman along with them, or he went after them and got himself captured"

After the explaining and the disecting of what was left of the robot, we decided to rest and get some food. Aunt Cream volanteered to make something, but since we didn't have any supplies, Axe and I went to get the food. As we walked he slid his arm around my shoulders.  
"We're suposed to be getting food, remember?" I told him.  
"We will, but there are metal versions of everyone up ahead." he said.  
"Should we go back?" I asked.  
"Grab on"  
He turned to the side and dug his claws into the wall. I put my arms around his neck and he began climbing. When we got to the top I started running to where the others were. I jumped down to where they were sitting.  
"Mom, there's a whole bunch of robots that look like you and Dad and everybody." I said.  
"Mecha versions of us"  
"Yeah, and they're"  
Axe was cut off by the mecha that looked like Mom. "Right behind you." it finished. 


	3. Chapter 3

I got a review! Thank you sooo much!

I thought I'd make this chapter slightly funny.

Chapter 3

AXE

Eggman has gone too far this time. These mechas looked like our parents. No doubt a scare tactic. The mechas for my parents stood in front of me, ready to attack. I jumped forward and attacked the Mecha Knuckles. My fist flew through the flimsy sheet metal, and the robot exploded. I turned to the Mecha Rouge, and was met by bits of metal and a cloud of smoke. I could hear several more explosions. The smoke cleared, and I found myself face-to-face with a girl echidna. I could still hear a clanging. I turned around to see Amy's mom still smashing a mecha.  
"You can stop that, Miss." The girl echidna said.  
"It's Mrs. Amy Hedgehog." Amy's mom said.  
I finally noticed that the girl had companions. Another echidna, and a hedgehog.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Who are you?" The boy echidna asked in return.  
"I am Axe." I said.  
"Well then, I'm Mace." He said.  
"Mace? Do you know Knuckles the echidna"  
"Yes, I know the guardian well." He said.  
"I'm glad you both know Dad, but that's not why we're here." The girl said.  
'Dad"  
Yup, she had said dad. "You didn't tell me you had a sister." Amy said.  
"I don't." I said.  
"What do you mean sister?" She asked.  
"You said Knuckles is your dad. I am Knuckles son. We have the same dad, so I am your brother, and you are my sister"  
"I know what siblings are! Just stop talking!" She yelled.  
Just then Tikal appeared.  
"I just know I'm gonna love the news you have for me." I said sarcastically.  
"Sorry, just bad news. Chaos knocked a pillar into the Master Emerald, and put these guys here in our dimension. I'm sorry everybody, I must clear your minds of the last ten minutes." she said.

We defeated the eggbots, though I don't remember how. I was probably blinded by rage again. Tikal was standing in the middle of the destroyed machines.  
"I'm afraid I have bad news," she said, "Eggman is planing on killing your parents to leave the world defenseless "  
"Where is he?" Amy asked.  
Her voice was cold and angry, a voice she didn't use often.  
"He's at the Egg Carrier." Tikal informed.  
I felt someone grab my arm, then I was pulled off. I was able to keep up with the person who grabbed me. It was Amy. I looked down to see that my feet were skimming across a body of water. Up ahead was the Egg Carrier. It had been repaired and was now lifting out of the water. She was still pulling me along when she jumped and landed on the deck. Mom had maps of the airship, so I knew my way around. I heard robots approaching so I pulled Amy to a vent and pushed her inside.  
"Why are we in here?" she asked.  
"Shh"  
I waited for Chase to walk by and pulled him in. Then Maxi.  
"I'll explain later. For now, I'm the leader"  
I lead the team down the maze of pipes until we came to a room with six figures chained to the wall. I blew the cover off the vent with a solid punch, and stepped into the room.  
"Axe?" Mom said looking up.  
She stood up straight and then fell back into unconsciousness.

Ok, tell me what you think if you reveiw. This story is far from over. Untill next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AMY I was working on getting past the lock on Black's shackles. Finally I used Chaos Nightmare to break them. He woke up when I broke the last one.  
"You saved me?" he asked.  
He put his hand on my shoulder and tried to pull me towards him. Axe grabbed him by the wrist.  
"Hands off." he said.  
"And who's stopping me, half-breed?" Black siad.  
Axe picked him up by the fur on his chest.  
"Don't call me that again"  
"Is that a threat?" Black asked.  
Axe slamed him against the wall, knocking him out.  
"I got your mother, Axe." Knuckles said weakly.  
Axe put Black and Shadow over his shoulders, I helped my dad, and Maxi helped her dad. Chase had what was left of Omega in a bag. He was prety strong for a scrawny guy. As we were leaving we passed the main power core.  
"Chase, take my dad." I said.  
"Amy, don't even think about it." Axe said.  
"You have to go. Get off the ship." I told him.  
He walked up to me and moved close, pressing his lips to mine.  
"And now I have to get out of this alive." I said.  
"You still going to my party?" he asked.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said, "Now go"  
I turned back to the power core. When my necklace stoped glowing, telling me the guardian was at least a mile away, I got ready to attack the core.

MAXI I was flying low over the water, just a quarter-mile from the shore. Daddy's feet were scraping the water. He was really heavy. I looked over at Axe. He had Shadow and Black. Knuckles had Rouge, and Chase had Uncle Sonic and what was left of Omega. I'll have to help him put it together. Chase is a good ninja, but a better engineer. I like that about him. I like a lot about him. He's cute, he's charming, strong, fast, inteligent, everything I would want in a guy. It's like he was custom built just for me.  
"Stop moving, Shadow! You'll kill all three of us!" Axe yelled.  
Shadow was waking up, and moving more than usual. At least more than I've ever seen. I don't spend much time around him. We hit the coastline, and I set Daddy down as gently as I could. Shadow jumped off of Axe's shoulders.  
"Maria!" he said as he ran across the water.  
Black began to awaken also.  
"Black, get me to that ship." Axe commanded.  
"Get yourself there, Half-breed." Black said.  
"Listen you, call me that again and you won't live to see Amy's face ever again," Axe threatened, "Amy is going to blow the Egg Carrier sky high, with your mom on it"  
Black clenched his fists. Axe took out his emerald shard necklace. He had one like Amy. Black had one too. Axe called Tikal.  
"You called, young guardian." she said.  
"I need the Chaotix rings." he said.  
A ring shaped glow apeared around my wrist, and one around Chase's, and Axe's too.  
"Team Chaos, move out." Axe said.  
Some thing lifted us in the air, and pulled us toward the airship. We reached it in less that a minute.  
"Let's split up to find Amy. If you need anyone, think of them and their ring will pull you to them"  
Axe closed his eyes and my ring changed to red. He slid in my direction a little.  
"Cool," I said, "Now to find Amy." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AMY I saw a black blur shoot past the door. Why would Shadow be here? I then realized my mistake. Maria was the weak point of every team. I ran after him, hoping we weren't too late. I easily kept up with him and we reached the control room at the same time. Maria was laying on a table, her hands and feet chained down.  
"If you hurt her," Shadow began.  
"What would you do about it, Ultimate Lifeform?" Eggman mocked.  
He was standing across the room holding a laser gun. He stepped forward, forcing us back. Just then Axe, Chase, Black, and Maxi burst through the door. Eggman was so scared he fired off four direct hits. My team fell to the ground.  
"You've taken it too far, Eggman!" I yelled.  
My body began to glow, raw energy running in my blood. The seven Chaos Emeralds apeared. The floated around me, creating a gold barrier around me. I turned gold too. I looked down to see that I was floating in the air. I took a step toward Eggman. He fired a shot. The laser hit me and I absorbed the energy. He fired more shots as I got closer. Eggman reched for a control pannel, but I moved in his way. His hand touched my shoulder, and I could feel his life energy draining from his body. I was counting the seconds untill he died. 3. 2. I pulled away so I didn't fully kill him.  
"You've learned your lesson." I said as he fell do the ground.  
I ran over to my team to find that Shadow had healed them. All except Axe.  
"I don't have enough energy." he said.  
I knealt down next to Axe, touching his hand. I felt that draining feeling again, but this was better. The energy I had abosrbed was draining into him. I don't think much about it, but Axe and I have alot in common. We were born on the same day, we both like running, and hot dogs! We love hot dogs. I wasn't paying enough attention to see that Axe was awake.  
"Uh, Amy"  
"Huh? Oh! You're alive"  
I jumped on him, giving him a hug.  
"I thought you were dead." I said.  
"Can we stop the mushy stuff, and get off this crate?" Black asked.  
"Good idea." Maxi said.  
"Ready? Chaos Control!" Shadow said.  
I pressed the self destruct botton on a control panel before being teleported to Emerald Beach. I looked at the Egg Carrier as it exploded in the distance. Then I fell back into the sand and closed my eyes.

AXE "Wahoo!" Amy yelled as the Egg Carrier blew up.  
You could see on her face that she was tired. She colapsed into the sand and fell asleep right away.  
"She's got the right idea." Sonic siad as he to laied down in the sand.  
Everyone did the same, but I couldn't get to sleep. I started too, but every time I did something woke me up. I sat up after the tenth time and looked around. Everyone was asleep. Amy, Sonic, Black, Shadow, Maria, Maxi, Cream, Tails, Mom, Dad, Espio, and Chase. I stood up after realizing that there was only one Amy. I went over to where she was before. There were footprints in the sand, so I followed them. Amy was slowly walking on the beach.  
"I was wondering when you'd catch up." she said.  
"I took longer on purpose." I said.  
"Why"  
"Because the perfect time to watch the sunset from Angel Island is in five minutes"  
In the time it took to blink, we were on Angel Island. We started walking to the crater on the west side of the island. The crater was caused when Eggman's Death Egg crashed into the island a long time ago. As we walked I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked for someone, but it was just me and Amy. I looked over at her and saw a white berry bounce off her head.  
"What was that?" she asked.  
"I forgot what night it was," I said as another berry fell on her head, "This is the night the Angel Berries are edible. Lets go get my dad"  
"What about the sunset"  
"Trust me. You'll like this better." I said as we started running back to Emerald Beach.

AMY What could posibly be better than whatching the sunset with Axe? There's just nothing I can think of. As we got close to the beach I could hear Rouge and Mom yelling.  
"This is not going to be pretty." I said.  
We slowed down as we got to the beach.  
"Amy! Where have you been?" Mom yelled.  
I wasn't paying attention, but I think Rouge said someting simmalar.  
"We just went up to Angel Island to watch the sunset." I explianed.  
"Oh, Dad, guess what tonight is." Axe said.  
"Your birthday?" he guessed.  
"Nope." Axe said, holding up one of those white berries.  
"That's an Angel Berry!" Rouge said.  
"Come on, lets go." Knuckles said.  
"Hey! What's an Angel Berry?" Dad asked.  
"Follow us, and we'll show you." Rouge said as she flew toward the island.

BLACK We were running to Angel Island for an unknown reason. How do I get myself into these things? At least the half-breed was flying instead of running. But he saved us from an hour of yelling. No, that was these berries. Knuckles and Rouge landed a few yards from the bridge. Axe landed next to Amy. I can tell he knows, and personaly I don't care. As I watched Axe and Amy I heard a pair of screams. I turned to see Knuckles and Rouge getting up off the ground and two white hedgehogs were standing in front of the bridge. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They were both wearing blue jeans, white shirts, and white shoes.  
"We are here to challenge the guardian family." the girl said.  
Axe ran in between his parents and their attackers.  
"Three on two isn't a fair fight." Knuckles said. I walked over to the new hedgehogs.  
"Who said it was two on three?" I asked.  
"You do not want to fight me, Black." Axe said.  
"On the contrary. I've waited my whole life for this"  
"Enough talk! It's a fair fight now, so lets fight!" the boy siad.  
Axe jumped at me, and I fell back, caught him on my feet, and threw him off the side of the bridge. I stood up and ran to the other two. Rouge was knocked out and it had become a three on one fight. I was about to attack when I got hit in the back of the head. I grabbed the wound, and when I took away my hand it had blood on it. I turned around and saw Axe.  
"Half-breed!" I said when I saw him.  
This made him mad. He charged at me, but I side stepped him. I led him in a circle until I was standing behind the white hedgehogs. Axe charged at me. I grabbed the girl's arm, pushed the boy to the side, and watched as the two echidnas hit each other square in the face. The girl wrencehd her arm away.  
"Don't touch me." she said in a threatening tone.  
She turned around and then fell back on me. Axe had landed a punch right in the girl's stomoch. I layed her down on the ground and walked over to the boy.  
"You ok?" I asked.  
"That was a good move." he said.  
"Thanks, now let finish this"  
I charged at Axe, and my fist connected with his chest. He slid back and charged at me again. I side stepped again, but before I could turn around I was hit by a Drill Kick.  
"Chaos Control!" I healed myself and teleported at the same time. I landed behind Knuckles and knocked him unconsious. I tuned to Axe, but I blacked out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! I took a while this time, but here's your update. I edited a few chapters too.

Rocky: Puh-leeease don't stop reading. The story gets better. I promise.

Chapter 6

AXE

My fist came off of Black's chest, and I turned to the white hedgehog.  
"Two down, one to go." I said.  
Dad knelt beside Mom. Black can't hit as hard as I thought.  
"You think you can handle him?" he asked.  
"No problem"  
I charged at the hedgehog landing three punches before he knocked me back. I punched again, and missed. Not only that, but he was gone. I was suddenly hit from behind. When I turned around there was nothing. It happened again. And again.  
"Come out you little"  
I was cut off by another hit. Time for a new approach.  
"Hey, hedgehog, who taught you how to fight? Was it your mom?" I called out.  
"Actually, yes." he said.  
I turned and hit him into a tree. The biggest mistake for a stealth fighter is to talk during an attack.  
"Lets go to my place." Dad said to everyone.  
I picked up the white hedgehogs, Shadow picked up Black, and we all left to my house. When we got there I tied the hedgehog and Black by the ankles and hung them upside down from a tree.  
"Who's up for a camp out?" Amy asked.  
We all agreed to sleep outside. I got the extra sleeping bags and we all slept under the stars. Chase and I took turns watching the 'prisoners'.

BLACK

I woke up with a headache. It was morning, or just before. I was still kind of dizzy.  
"Why is everyone upside down?" I asked.  
"Because we are hanging from a tree." the boy from last night said. "Exactly who are you two anyway?" I asked.  
"I am Manic, and this is my sister, Sonia." the boy said.  
'The extremely beautiful Sonia.' I thought.  
"Do you know the guardian's friends?" Sonia asked.  
"All you need to know is the blue one is Sonic, the black one is my dad, and the smaller echidna is a freak." I said.  
Axe jumped up from where he was laying.  
"Freak huh? Let me tell you something, Black, I am not a freak. In fact, the only freak is you! You're just a science project!" he yelled.  
Amy stood up and grabbed his arm.  
"Axe, stop." she pleaded.  
"And that goes for your dad, too!" he continued.  
"Axe, I'm warning you." Amy said.  
"And don't get me started on your mother"  
Amy hit Axe. And I mean hard. Looks like I owe Chase twenty bucks. Anyway, Amy took off running.  
"Oh man! I really messed up this time." Axe said.  
Chase got up and walked over. Here it comes.  
"Remember that bet we had?" he asked.  
"Well, I was waiting for this moment. But to be honest, I pictured it backwards." I said.  
"You're desperate for a reason to hit him aren't you?" Manic asked.  
"Oh, leave him alone, Maniac." Sonia said.  
"What did I say about calling me that?" "Both of you quit!" Axe yelled.  
"Boy, he's tense." Sonia said.  
"Aw. You look sad, honey," Rouge said, walking over to Axe, "Tell me what's wrong"  
"Amy ran off." Axe said.  
"I know, but what's wrong?" she said.  
Axe pushed her away and ran into the jungle of Angel Island.  
"That was cold, Rouge, even for you." I said.  
I find few things cold and mean. That was one of them.  
"Well, I better go look for him." she said.  
"The crater." I said.  
Rouge gave me a confused look.  
"He's at the crater." I clarified.  
She nodded and flew off.  
"Sonia, can you please get us down now?" Manic asked.  
A shuriken flew past my feet and stuck into the tree. I landed on my head, but only my pride was hurt.  
"Have a nice trip?" Sonia asked.  
"Ha! I knew it!" Manic said.  
"Shut your mouth and make some tracks." Sonia pushed Manic toward the bridge. I decided to follow for no reason. At least not one I would tell them. We crossed the bridge and stopped. Sonia reached behind a tree, and pulled out a backpack.  
"Now we go back." Sonia said, walking back across the bridge.  
"Uh, can someone tell me why we just did that?" I asked.  
"Because they wouldn't have let me get this without someone following." Sonia said.  
Manic got an evil grin on his face.  
"And she only let you come because she likes you." Manic continued for her.  
Manic fell to the ground laughing. Sonia thought it was far from funny.  
"When did I say that?" Sonia asked.  
"I just told him the truth." he said, still laughing.  
"Just drop it," I said, "Lets go back before they think we're dead"  
"He's right. Uncle Sonic gets really nervous when family disappears." Manic said.  
We raced off toward where we had (bad joke alert) hung out last night.

I know what you're gonna say... Then again maybe I don't. I hoped you like this chapter. R&R if you want more of this story to unfold.


End file.
